AG152
| en_ed= | ja_op= | ja_ed=GLORY DAY 〜輝くその日〜 ③ | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=米村正二 | storyboard=井硲清高 | director=中村圭三 | art=たけだゆうさく | footnotes= * }} On Olden Pond (Japanese: ハクリューの湖！ 's Lake!) is the 152nd episode of the , and the 426th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on November 17, 2005 and in the United States on September 30, 2006. Blurb Ash and his friends visit a famous fishing spot that looks oddly abandoned. Ash still manages to hook a Crawdaunt, which he challenges with Corphish. But Crawdaunt wins and begins wrecking property until a woman named Tiffany chases it off. Tiffany explains that the lake was busy until a year ago, when Saridakis Industries wanted to fill in the lake and turn it into a spa. Tiffany wouldn't sell out, but Crawdaunt scared off all the fishermen and Pokémon. Naturally, Ash and friends help her out. They track down Crawdaunt, which belongs to Mr. Saridakis himself! Team Rocket is there too, disguised as consultants so they can steal Crawdaunt. Tiffany confronts Saridakis, who says he didn't ask Crawdaunt to ruin the lake. But he'll battle Ash and Corphish tomorrow: if Saridakis wins, he gets the lake! He fell into the lake once when he was a boy and though he somehow survived, he's hated the place ever since. To help Ash train for the battle, Tiffany's Granny Galea challenges him with her Vaporeon. By cleverly using the terrain, her Vaporeon is able to beat Corphish. The next day, Ash also has Corphish use the lake to its advantage while battling Crawdaunt. Except Team Rocket interrupts the match and steals Crawdaunt! Ash and his friends stop them and rescue Crawdaunt, but in the commotion, Saridakis falls into the water. He's saved by none other than Granny and a Dragonair, who saved him back when he a boy, too. Saridakis realizes it'd be wrong to fill in the lake, and things return to the peaceful way they were as Ash continues towards his Battle Frontier destination. Plot Happily displaying her new Pokémon Egg and Ribbon, begins to annoy Max with her inexhaustible energy. Meanwhile, and are in the forest. Pikachu begins with a but halfway through the attack it fails. Arriving at a mysterious lake, everyone is surprised and decides to explore the area. Inside the lake resides an unknown creature. At a nearby building, Max finds some fishing rods and equipment. Ash and start fishing in the lake waiting for a while until something attaches onto Ash's line. Unable to control the sheer power of the Pokémon at the end of the line, May, Max, and Brock jump to help Ash pull and lose control. Pulling with all their might, everyone falls back and releases a from its watery chamber. Recovering from the fall, May quickly looks up Crawdaunt's Pokédex data. Crawdaunt is as ferocious as ever as Ash quickly sends out . With Corphish being the pre-evolution of Crawdaunt, it appears that Corphish could be the weaker counterpart. Both Pokémon attack with their s colliding but Crawdaunt easily overtakes Corphish and knocks it backwards. Now unleashing dual s, Corphish is easily overtaken again and knocked backwards. Crawdaunt then starts off with a with Corphish following after but is overtaken again by Crawdaunt's overpowering attacks. Crawdaunt grabs the fishing poles and breaks them in half. A beautiful young woman, , appears with Brock beginning with his usual romantic introduction. Max drags him away as Crawdaunt jumps back into its watery chamber. Ash asks her about the lake as she then goes on to explain about the past when the lake flourished with both Pokémon and customers. A mysterious black car arrives at the location as three figures step from out of the vehicle. The leader, Mr. Saridakis, makes an offer to purchase the lake, Tiffany declines the offer. A Crawdaunt appears shortly after, frightening all the Pokémon and customers away from the lake. This Crawdaunt is the same Crawdaunt that Ash and everyone encountered previously. Now with a revived ambition, everyone starts out in search for the Crawdaunt. With , Corphish and released into the lake, the search begins. Everyone heads out in different directions with Brock heading off in a boat with Ash and Max and May heading in different directions walking around the lake. Tiffany spots the Crawdaunt heading between a bed of rocks as Brock slows the boat. After following Crawdaunt, it is discovered that the Crawdaunt is not wild, and that its is Mr. Saridakis. Nearby, is plotting to yet again to attempt to capture Pikachu. Tiffany and Ash walk up to Saridakis and question him why he is doing this. He then goes on to describe that when he was a young boy, he fell from his boat and was ensnared in his fishing line, but from the depths of the lake, a mysterious Pokémon saved him. When he awoke from his slumber, there was no one around. Abruptly ending the story, he walks off with a laugh. At a nearby building, Ash is training both Corphish and Pikachu. With Corphish beginning with a Crabhammer and Pikachu attacking with a Volt Tackle, both attacks collide and Corphish and Pikachu are thrown backwards. Galea then appears and releases her as May checks Vaporeon's Pokédex data. She then suggests a between Ash and herself. Corphish begins the battle off with a Crabhammer, but Vaporeon quickly dodges the slow attack. Now out in the lake, Corphish goes for another Crabhammer attack with Vaporeon also dodging the Crabhammer attack. Vaporeon seems to have disappeared for a second as Corphish looks at his nearby surroundings. Vaporeon then explodes underwater and collides with Corphish sending it backwards. Corphish is then blasted with Vaporeon's overpowering and is pinned to a nearby rock. Corphish is knocked out and is unable to battle. Mr. Saridakis and Ash are about to battle, with Corphish beginning with a Crabhammer. Crawdaunt responds with another Crabhammer but this time when the attacks collide, Crawdaunt doesn't overtake Corphish. Corphish then launches a barrage of Bubble Beam at Crawdaunt but is responded to with another Bubble Beam. Crawdaunt begins to overtake Corphish's Bubble Beam attack but Corphish dodges just before the attack makes contact. Crawdaunt goes for another Crabhammer attack as Corphish quickly dives underneath the water. Corphish then ignites from underneath the water and responds with a Crabhammer making direct contact with Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt goes for another attack just as Corphish hardens its body blocking Crawdaunt's attack and retaliating with a devastating Crabhammer knocking Crawdaunt back towards the nearby rocks. Barely being able to move, Crawdaunt is snatched by Team Rocket's new . Giving the usual introduction, Team Rocket sets the scene. The mecha then grabs Pikachu and speeds off into the sky. Everyone then jumps into the boat and speed off towards Team Rocket's location. Heading towards Team Rocket, Corphish, Squirtle, and Marshtomp begin launching their attacks towards Team Rocket. evades the airborne attacks with Corphish lifting up Squirtle and launching him towards the mecha. Squirtle withdraws and begins rotating at high speeds, executing a and colliding with Team Rocket's mecha but barely knocks if off course. Marshtomp saves Squirtle from the fall with its . Corphish then launches another Bubble Beam attack increasing Squirtle's Rapid Spin once again towards the mecha. The attack makes a direct hit with this time damaging the mecha's engine, forcing Team Rocket to begin their descent towards the lake, where a collision blasts them off once again. A gigantic wave created by the explosion forces everyone towards the shore but Saridakis is enveloped in the watery cavern. comes from beneath the depths and begins to rescue Saridakis. He then realizes that back when he was enveloped in the water as a young boy, Dragonair was the same Pokémon that saved him from before. Awaking from his slumber, Saridakis awakes to see Galea and Dragonair. Saridakis then goes to thank Dragonair as it begins its descent into the lake once more. Dragonair's call can then be heard in the surrounding area as the nearby Pokémon begin to return to the lake. With the lake now revived, Ash now has a newly revived ambition. Major events * May's Squirtle learns . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * * Galea * Mr. Saridakis * Subordinate Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Galea's) * (Mr. Saridakis's) * * * * * * * * * * * (multiple) Trivia * 's mecha bears a striking resemblance to ED-209, a robot from the franchise. * The Japanese title was originally ハクリュウの湖, but this was changed the day after Weekend Warrior, the previous episode aired to have the correct spelling of 's Japanese name, ハクリュー. * A short five-second countdown with animation based on the Advance Adventure opening is prep-ended to the broadcast. * The opening animation changes a third time: ** The Team Rocket scene now includes Jessie's Dustox, but is removed. ** The and scene is replaced with a scene based on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. *** This was most likely done as Pokémon Mystery Dungeon was released in Japan on the same day as this episode premiered. * The dub title is a reference to the 1981 film . * The dub title also references a movie, the 1965 romantic comedy Skjær i sjøen. The title is also a pun, meaning there are obstacles before your achievements. File:AG152 original title.png|The original title of AG152. File:AG152 corrected title.png|The corrected title of AG152. File:Battle Frontier - Team Rocket lineup 2.jpg|Jessie's Dustox in the opening. File:BlueMysteryDungeon.png|Based on the cover art of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team File:MysteryDungeonRed.png|Based on the cover art of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team Errors * During the battle, has dive underwater to dodge . Less than a second later, lands on exactly the same spot where Corphish was able to be completely submerged and the water only comes up a few inches, thus having Crawdaunt stand on water. Dub edits In other languages |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 152 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes directed by Keizō Nakamura Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Aus Schaden wird man klug es:EP429 fr:AG152 ja:AG編第152話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第151集